The present invention concerns a cleaner for fiber material. The present invention is applicable in particular, but not exclusively, for plants for processing cotton or fibers of similar staple length.
The state of the art most closely related is described in the following and to be compared to the present invention. A more detailed description thus can be dispensed with here.
The goal of the present invention is to further develop the principles laid down in EP-A-810309 (and in U.S. Ser. No. 08/856,866 dated May 15th, 1997, respectively). Solutions achieving this goal are described in the present description.
Several embodiments according to the present invention are described in more detail in the following with reference to the illustrations shown in the Figures.